Lollypop
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: Sequel to Poisoned Honey, Sam and 'Bee are in that abandoned wearhouse Sam promised and the human brought candy...'Bees jelous again... smut alert


Wow my second finished smut in two days!! I'm on a frickin' role!... Ok this is the sequel to Poisoned Honey I hope ya'll enjoy! I can almost guarantee you're never going to look at candy in the same way (wink)

Disclaimer: blah blah blah blah Dont own wish I did blah blah blah

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lollypop. First a dog and now a fragging lump of processed sugar, yet again Bumblebee was jealous and he didn't know how long he was going to last. Of course Sam didn't know and of course he just had to pull the treat out of his mouth every few seconds and give it a _long_ lick, tongue swirling around the entire thing before sticking it in his mouth and sucking hard.

They were in Sam's promised 'abandoned warehouse' for the third day, the human and his guardian had fixed the place up, bringing in anything they could want for the next two weeks. Bumblebee even brought a few 'toys' and other things he had found from his research.

The camero held back a low engine rumble and groan at the sight and tried to think about other things… it wasn't working. Watching the human closely 'Bee almost gasped when he saw shining brown eyes peak up slightly before turning back to his book.

Sam knew what his actions were doing to the mech, he knew and he was doing it on purpose just to make his bonded 'horny.'

"Sam…" Bumblebees voice cracked slightly but went unnoticed, "Yes 'Bee?" The human smiled innocently, something the mech had _no_ clue how he did or how it managed to turn him on more. "Sammy boy oh my dear Sammy boy you shouldn't have done that."

He didn't notice the hologram till it wrapped its arms around him in a death grip pressing the human into the soft couch he was sitting in. "Done what?" More innocence dripped from his words and if it was possible 'Bee felt his gears and springs grow tighter.

Without speaking he stole the lollypop and put it in his own mouth before pulling it out and mimicking Sam's movements from before, his engine rumbled in a purr, "I think you know what…" Bumblebee's hologram smiled and holding the candy in his mouth ripped out the stick, leaving a ball of blue and pink sugar in between his teeth.

Before he could do anything the human was kissed fiercely and the little ball of sugar was in his mouth, their tongues battled around it until the hologram pulled away and grinned wide showing off the lollypop that he had stolen.

"Yummy," He whispered licking his lips and even his fingers. Sam stared up at him hungrily, and unconsciously licked his own lips.

Diving back down Bumblebee pulled off his humans clothing in an utter frenzy to get to the skin underneath, the entire time he put on a show sucking at the candy with vigor.

Sam groaned and internally gave himself a pat on the back for thinking of teasing his lover with a lollypop… after all who could resist? Definitely _not_ his guardian.

He let out a course groan when 'Bees tongue began biting his neck, the candy rolled in circles against his skin leaving little trails of sugar that the hologram just _had_ to lick and clean up.

"My… little… human… tastes… sooooo……. Good…" Bumblebee panted in between licks, Sam couldn't believe how… yummy it felt. The lollypop in 'Bees mouth added so much pleasure when he reached between the humans legs that Sam was writhing and bucking and had to be held down.

Low engine rumbles seemed to vibrate the floor and couch beneath them, adding even more friction to their bodies. 'Bee used it to his advantage and sucked in time with the rumbles, if anything Sam's writhing grew worse as his head shook back and forth.

"'B-beeeee!! I… I… can-cant ohhhhhh," With one last jerk the human went limp; Bumblebee grinned and crawled up to kiss Sam deeply the candy _still_ in his mouth.

"I… can't believe… you… uhhnnnng." The hologram had ran his nails down the humans spine making him shiver and close his eyes, 'Bee grinned at the sight and pressed closer doing it again. "Sam you look so… delectable right now…"

A soft moan escaped the human's mouth, followed by another when he was flipped over onto his stomach ass sticking in the air. Bumblebee smiled and licked his way down Sam's spine, digging his holograms nails into the skin as he did. He loved the sounds his human was making more than any thing.

"_Bumblebee_…" Sam ground out, clenching his teeth when two of the holos fingers jammed themselves up his butt in one quick movement before the human could say anything. Working another finger in 'Bee grinned when a gasp of pain and pleasure came from his human.

Wiggling the digits made Sam groan and press back on the hand only to be held down and slowly tortured by the invading fingers, he gasped at each probe and tried to push himself up. Bumblebee's engine rumbled in a laugh and his hologram pulled its fingers out completely, ignoring the whimpers from his human.

Picking him up the holo practically threw Sam in the open door and pressed him to the leather seat, knees on the seat and butt facing the steering wheel. His arms were wrapped around the rest and tied there with a handing seat belt, while said seat was reclined leaving the human in a very vulnerable position.

Sam struggled but stopped when fingers were once again pushed inside his hole and split stretching him out, leaning against the human 'Bee licked his ear and made a loud sucking sound showing that he still had the candy in his mouth. "You shouldn't have teased me you know…"

"You know you love it–" He was cut off by a seat belt being wrapped around his mouth, easily gagging him. The human closed his eyes and relaxed in his bonds before biting down on the 'belt, a groan came from both the holo and the mech. "You just had to do that didn't you?"

Another bite answered him, "Fine you want to be that way…" He removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue and then the half eaten, deformed lump of sugar. Sam's curses were muffled as he moaned, 'Bee giggled and added more stimulation by using one of his hands to slowly travel up and pinch one of the human's nipples.

More pleasured cries came from Sam's mouth, still muffled. Finishing his fun the hologram removed the candy and positioned himself before pushing inside easily, fully inside he paused and used his tongue and teeth to make more sugar trails of sugar.

Licking them up he smiled at the humans reactions and began thrusting while still rolling the lump of sugar everywhere he could and pushing Sam to rub his southern regions against the leather seating.

Both screamed their cries of pleasure while 'Bee pounded out of the human, each and every sound that came from his mouth fueled the mechs desire and made him go faster and stronger.

Sam's eyes popped open when Bumblebee pulled off the gag and kissed him, biting at the humans lips. The entire time he pushed them closer and closer to overload, and the now almost gone candy passing between each others lips set them off.

'Bee untied him and they fell onto the seat in a pile still kissing until they candy was dissolved and gone, even after they just sat in each others arms until the hologram say up suddenly and peered down at his human.

"Hey Sam… do you have any more candy? I'm still hungry…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


End file.
